Like it or Not You're Family
by RinPrime
Summary: Sam's parents had died before he even met Bee or the other autobots. He is angry all the time and has a bad attitude. He grew up fast but not right. The bots aren't amused by his attitude. Can they get him to open up and look at them as his family or is going to end up in tears and a sore rear? Contains spanking of a teen don't like don't read. A commission for a friend.
1. First Encounter

He knew something was off. From the first day Sam went to the dealership. He was walking no one with him and haggling over cars even as Sam sat down inside of him. He could feel how light he was. He could tell how tired he was how exhausted sounding. Even as he got out after running his thumb across the symbol on his wheel mumbling about a brand he never heard of. "How much for this car?"

The man, known as Uncle Bobby B., smiled leaning down arm on the roof as he grinned in at the boy. "Well seeing as how it's custom five thousand!"

He felt Sam stiffen. "It's faded."

"Yeah, but it's custom."

"It's custom faded?"

Uncle Bobby B.'s smile formed into a frown. "Look you want the car or not."

"I'm not paying anything more than four thousand." He went to get out as Bobby sighed then smiled getting into a bug. "Now this car…" Sam tuned him out closing the Camaro's door just as he did the other door slammed into the driving side of the bug. Bee was quite pleased with himself. He needed Sam for those glasses. He was going to get those glasses and he knew Sam needed him. He felt it in his spark. He sighed mentally as the guy went to show Sam another car. He couldn't take a hint. Blaring his radio, he made it so all the glass in the other cars windows blow out. Seeing the look on both of their faces was comical. Sam who was looking amused just staring at the shattered glass on the ground smirking. You could just read the look on his face, this couldn't have happened to a nicer man.

Bobby B on the other hand was mortified his cars, his life, this was his money! He needed to repair all these cars! Now! But that car was possessed he knew it was bad voodoo. He turned to the boy. "F-FOURTHOUSAND!" Sam was more than happy to be driving away in Bee.

Bee looked at the house. It seemed so…empty, so hallow. Sam sighed almost reluctant to get out. He stared at the garage door and the rest of the house. His father worked so hard on the damn lawn not to mention the fountain and pathway. He sniffed and held back the tears as he got out and opened the garage door before driving Bee inside. His fingers tightening on the wheel making his knuckles turn white. The only thing that made him get out was when the phone inside rang. He closed the garage and went inside. Bee let out a soft whine. Yeah, he had known something had been wrong.

He stared down at the boy in his arms sleeping pushed into him. Wet tear stains on his face as he shifted now and then. Bee covered him up making Sam push into him and settle. This was their boy now. He wouldn't have to worry anymore.

They would be his family now until the day he died. But Sam was being very difficult. He thought for sure Sam had been sound asleep when he left to let out a signal to the others to let them know to come down. He never imagined him trying to hunt him down chasing after him on a bike nor even be able to keep up. He had been careless in exposure. What was worst Sam had recorded a video of what had happened till he made Sam, after rescuing him from two junk yard dogs, get inside. He of course tried to run but Bee would block him off finally shifting grabbed him and took off. He had demanded the phone by opening his glove box and using his radio. Sam had refused. Bee sighed and kept driving. "Sam…the phone."

"I said no!" Bee growled he pinned Sam against his seat firmly but gently with his wheel.

"Samuel….James….Witwicky!" His dial turned rapidly using different voices to say his full name as well as talk to him. "The…phone now!"

Sam pushed at the wheel reaching for the handle on the door as he promptly kicked Bee's radio. "SCREW YOU!"

Bee, to say the least, wasn't happy. He jerked his wheel back, laid his seat down, and just as Sam went to turn to try to get to the back and try the back door he used his wheel to hit him in the rear end making Sam jerk and let out a surprised yelp of shock. "The…phone."

Sam couldn't believe this. His butt tingled his fingers inches away from grasping the door handle as again the care demanded his phone. He glared at the leather and then kicked the wheel and kept his foot on it. "I SAID NO AND YOU CAN'T JUST HIT ME!" For extra measure he used his other foot to kick the radio as hard as he dared. He could hear the car's engine roar in anger then just as quickly calm. Nothing happened except for the seat lifting him back into place. He stared ahead arms crossed like a pouty child.

"Where are you taking me!?" Bee didn't answer that. Sam couldn't sit there and stare out the window shifting uncomfortably. "You're an asshole!"

Bee sighed and kept focusing on driving till he reached the alley way and shifted holding Sam in his servos making the boy kick and struggle even as the others came rolling up causing Sam to pause his fight as he watched these cars around him shift. He grew tense his hands turning white on the grip he had on the metal under him as he pushed up. "OH HELL NO! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Bee gave him a look. "You…need to…calm down."

"No, you need to put me down! OR I'LL SCREAM FOR HELP!"

The others looked at Bee then the boy. The black bot finally spoke up. "Boy you need to calm down. Now."

The green yellow one frowned. "His stress levels are high, he had adrenaline pumping, IronHide, calming down would be the first step. Also, he needs rest. His body is exhausted." Sam went red with embarrassment. He didn't like that these things could just read his body as if it was their own. He glared at them with and icy glare. The one known as IronHide snorted. "Well, medic, then you get him to calm down!"

"ENOUGH!" They all jumped even Sam his head spun around to see who spoke. He was tall a good 28feet tall. The bot's eyes were firm, his body stood straight, his posture showing he was in charge and demanded respect. It made Sam feel uneasy and yet angry even as he spoke.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots, you've already met your guardian Bumblebee." Bee buzzed shifting Sam gently. Sam looked up. "Wait! Guardian!?"

Bee buzzed smiling a little. Optimus pointed to Ironhide. "My weapon specialist, IronHide, my medic Ratchet." Ratchet shifted giving him a nod. "And my second in command Jazz."

Jazz grinned. "Hey, kiddo."

Sam went tense. "Not a kid!" Jazz frowned. "You are to us lil' buddy."

Sam's jaw went tight. "JUST WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

Bee buzzed whirling and looked at Optimus. "He took a…video."

Optimus nodded. "Well first your phone then your grandfather's glasses of Archibald Witwicky. They have something we need." Bee set Sam down as Optimus knelt down.

"My grandfather?" Optimus nodded and showed him why explaining about the cube. Sam took a step back as the ground seemed to crack under him and looked around.

"Okay…so if I help you get the glasses will you leave me alone?" Bee sighed behind him.

"No."

Sam narrowed his eyes glaring up at them. Optimus stood back up. He sighed. "How do you guys know English?"

"World Wide Web." He explained simply. Sam nodded. Bee buzzed and held his hand down after poking his pocket. "I SAID NO!" He kicked a finger. Bee buzzed the others sighed. Optimus on the other hand reached down and picked Sam up. "You will give us the phone or face the consequences." Sam refused which ended up with him letting out cries of pain and struggling kicking and sobbing till he handed the phone over. Optimus shifted him gently giving him to Bee. "I did not want to do that Sam."

Sam just curled into Bee and sniffed and ignored everything till he was covered up. Bee buzzed sadly as he fell asleep in his arms. He looked up at Optimus and buzzed.

"I wouldn't have done it if he would have listened. Where are his parent figures?"

Bee buzzed and sighed. He never seen them. They nodded. "The boy will be safe with us from now on." Nodding they all went into hiding. Sam ended up in Bee's backseat on his stomach as Bee drove off. Yeah Sam was hiding something and he had a really poor attitude not to mention violent behavior. Sam would learn though. In time even if it meant a sore rear. The web really did show them everything.


	2. Chastized

Sam cried out as heavy fingers landed on his bottom again. He had lost count of the smacks he had received as tears threatened his eyes. What he had done was stupid he knew it too but damn it he didn't need them! He jerked crying out again and looked up at his tormentor and his so-called guardian as again he raised his fingers only to bring them down once again drawing out another pained cry. He met Sam's eyes and sighed shaking his head. He was very disappointed they all were. They had just wanted him to get the glasses and get in Bee's vehicle mode so they could go. They knew he was hungry and tired but what he had done wasn't based of his body but out of sheer will.

Earlier when they had gotten him home Bee had let him rest in his backseat to recuperate from the events of earlier that day. He knew Optimus giving him a few swats had startled the living hell out of his boy. Their boy but he was his boy as far as he was concerned. Sam had woken up with a poor attitude which he was scolded for. He proceeded to sass them leading to Optimus asking him if he needed another spanking. Of course, Sam had just promptly turned and went inside before yelling, "Stay off the grass! And away from that fountain!"

Shifting they watched through the windows as he pulled down some boxes grumpily throwing them to the floor. "Do you mind?! You don't see me peeping through your windows!"

Holding up his servos Optimus backed off. IronHide snorted. "You're a sparkling you don't need privacy."

Sam could only glare. "You need a junkyard." Playing into the bait the black mech scowled. "Why's that?"

Smirking Sam shrugged. "Isn't that where all scarp metal goes?"

The mech's eyes went hard fast as he shifted and put his pede on the grass. "HEY! OFF THE GRASS!"

"IronHide, calm down." Optimus put a hand on his shoulder leading the mech to snort and then back off. "Spoiled punk."

Sighing Optimus looked in at Sam. "We need those glasses."

"And I'm looking, no one ever bid on them so I had put them away. And if you keep pushing about it I'm going to stop looking go downstairs and watch T.V." He shot back growling a little as he ripped a box open. He missed Optimus' scowl but all the better. He scratched his head when he didn't find them in the box. Frowning he checked downstairs and could have kicked himself. He went back up and handed Optimus a small bag that held what they desired.

Tipping the bag out gently Optimus relaxed a little till his medic tripped caused the lights to go out and fall into Sam's neighbors' yard. "ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME!?" Raising his hands to his head he stared at the bot in disbelief as the medic just laughed a little.

"You should try this, it's tingly!" Sam didn't know if they were malfunctioned hard-wear or just really fucking dumb as he gaped at them. He didn't miss IronHides sarcasm. "Yeah, looks like fun." Before turning back around and stepping back on the grass. Sam swore he was going to end up in an asylum before the day was done as he hurried outside.

"I SAID STAY OFF THE GRASS!" He shoved at the foot making Hide snort but move.

"What is wrong with you guys!? You have the glasses now g- AH NO!" He barely caught the fact the Optimus was about to step on the fountain and walk way. He rushed under it risking being crushed under the giant metal making Optimus swear stumble back on one foot and hit the gravel. Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"We aren't leaving without you Sam." Optimus frowned. His optics checking the boy over to make sure he was okay. Bee lifted Sam up in his hands to get a better look.

"YOU…COULD HAVE…BEEN…CRUSHED!" Sam scowled a little. "Too bad I wasn't." All mechs gave him a look well deserved before Bee set him down and pushed him to the house. "Go get what you need…little one. You're coming…with us."

Sam gaped at them but went inside. He then refused to come out or get his things telling them if they stepped on the grass or crushed his fountain he was calling the cops. That didn't settle well with any of them. "Sam!" Optimus barked. "Do NOT make me rip the roof off of this house!" Sam glared showing him the phone all he had to do was press the last one. He was daring him to.

Things were tense between them all. If he did call 911 then that could expose them. They needed to trick him to coming out. Bee buzzed a sigh. How could one boy be this much trouble. He stepped back and used a holoform of himself that was human sized to go in and get the boy followed by the others. "Samuel!"

Slamming his bedroom shut he dialed the other one. His thumb going for the call button when his doorknob was broken and hinges were being torn from his door. "Oh shit! OH SHIT!"

Jerking away he pushed the call button. There was no service. He did it again and again. "You're not getting away that easily." His eyes slowly went to the smaller versions of the bots that were standing in his bedroom door way.

They gave him disapproving looks and stances. "You are in big trouble boy." IronHide snapped. Optimus looked at his CMO. "Get him what he needs, IronHide you and Jazz go pack him some food, I will handle the boy."

Bee interjected. He would he was his guardian. Looking at his scout then back at Sam he nodded. "Very well." Optimus turned to go find anything else Sam might need leaving Bee alone with his medic and the boy. Groaning Sam sat on his twin bed. Ratchet promptly jerked the comforter out from under him before packing it. Bee pulled Sam up and took him outside were bigger hands picked him up. He shifted putting Sam in his backseat before driving off.

"We're going to talk…then I'll…decide what…to do with you." Sam said nothing. Driving to a secluded area he shifted back holding Sam in his hands.

"Why Sam?"

"I... I don't need this! I'm a teenager, I like my privacy, I like my life, I don't need giant alien mechanical robots running my life!"

Bee's optics examined him up and down going soft. "Sam…you live…alone…no one needs to…should…live alone. We will be…your family."

Sam looked away. This wasn't fair. "I don't need a family!"

Sighing he shifted his boy. "You do, like it or not." He sat back to get comfortable before rubbing Sam's back. "Bee…. I need to pee…" Buzzing Bee let Sam go so he could go pee in private putting his trust into the boy he settled back and sighed.

Sam glanced at his guardian and sighed walking away. He did have to pee but he wasn't going to go back to that giant alien. He had not intentions to. He just wanted to go find a nice abandoned house or something and hide in it.

He found a port-a-potty. He knew it was better than nothing but past experience he'd rather not go back into one. The smell inside was shit, literal shit. The toilet paper hung dangerously close to the opening there was…he didn't want to know what was on the seat. "This is so disgusting…"

He unzipped. He tried to think of other things besides the fact he was in a shit container. It wasn't easy. By the time he finished, cleaned up, and came out he noticed a cop car patrolling the area. Maybe he could get a ride to his friends play lost, maybe drunk…well the last one wouldn't work. He knew Miles would be more than happy to have him for a couple of days. "HEY! HEY!" His feet crunched on the rocks below him as he ran forward causing the car to stop.

"Hey I need help!" He failed to notice the cars logo to punish and enslave as he begged it to take him home.

Instead it roared its engine and moved forward knocking Sam to the ground. "WHAO! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!"

The car moved forward scaring him more till the eyes came out and looked at him. Sam watched as it turned into a transformer. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" He scrambled away and ran. How foolish. The ton pound machine was already on him. Taller and faster he could move easily smashing what it needed before slamming Sam into a car windshield. "ARE YOU LADYSMAN247?!"

Bee buzzed. Sam was sure taking his sweet time. Standing up he tracked down his prints to the plastic toilets. The doors were all open. "Sam?!" He took a step forward listening for anything till he heard the yell.

"YES! YES! I AM!"

"WHERE ARE THE GLASSES?!"

"I DON'T, I DON'T KNOW!" He might be scared out of his pants but screw this guy.

"WHERE IS THE CUBE!?" He went to smash the car when he was hit from the side knocking him a good few feet away from Sam.

"BUMBLEBEE!" The door flung open and no hesitation he got in the car. "He's getting up! BEE HE'S GETTING UP!" He pushed as close as he could into Bee's seat. "GOGOGOGO! DRIVE!" Roaring his engine, he took off.

"Sam…what happened?!" He skidded across the ground.

"Don't really wanna talk about it!" Sam was pressing as hard as he could against the seat. Bee growled.

"You…ran didn't you!?"

Sam didn't answer that didn't have to. Bee growled loudly and floored it going faster. "You are in…so…much…trouble!"

Sam sighed. "Yeah you can scold my ass later, right now he's RIGHT BEHIND US!" Bee turned skidding a little before backing up and hiding turning of his engine.

"You're going to have more than a scold!"

Sam sighed. "Just shut up." Bee's radio made a growl as he locked the doors. He was going to show Sam the error of his ways when they were done.

Of course though Bee was on the run again and again Sam did try to run, in the end Bee took Sam back to the junk yard and with no words scooped him up laid him across his hand and began to spank him without saying a word. "OW BEE!"

"Enough Sam…" He sighed bringing his fingers down again. "You lied to me…put…yourself in danger…and tried…to run again!" A stronger smack.

"AH it hurts."

"It's supposed…to." He smacked him again. Sam cried out again. His butt felt like an inferno. He didn't let up until he was crying and limp. "Bee….p-please…"

"Almost…done."

It felt like an hour to poor Sam and his bottom. When Bee did stop he was cradled and covered gently. "Rest…"

Sniffing he pushed into him the rest was darkness of sleep bliss.


	3. Giving it a Chance

A heavy sigh left parted lips as eyes darted out the window of the camero's passenger side. Sam shifted a little bit. His bottom still hurt from the other night. Bee was a heavy spanker and made sure it would sting even when he sat down. He wanted to relieve the pain but no position was comfortable enough. His ass, his thighs, and his sit spots were all burning. He almost whimpered as Bee laid him back in the seat. He rolled onto his tummy. "Sam…that…is…dangerous."

"It hurts…" He whined a little. Sniffling. Bee gave a little rumble almost soothing even as his radio clicked on with a, "It's supposed to."

Sam could hear the others as they caught up to Optimus. No one said a word the whole drive as they reached a secluded area away from human eyes. Sam was let out. There was no where he could run and he knew it. He simply found a shaded spot that was cool out of the summer heat and laid down. His bottom throbbed making him sulk a bit. He ignored them as they talked no listening to what they were saying. The only thing that caught his attention was the map the was projected off the glasses by Optimus eyes that had a weird blue light coming from them. Though he shouldn't be surprised he did see a life like hologram about their world.

He turned his attention away and debated about running he shifted a little but his bottom gave another painful throb. He really didn't need another chastisement. Glancing back again he saw Bee was watching him but also paying attention to Optimus. There was no escape from these aliens…none…

Bee couldn't help it as he watched his boy laying in pain he felt awful. It had been his second spanking in less than 24 hours. He gave a sad whirl like buzz. His eyes darting to Ratchet who was also in a way paying attention to the boy they all were. Optimus closed the hologram location in his processor he took a glance and saw something shift in the boy's eyes as if he could run but then stopped and kept laying there burying his face in his arms. "Ratchet."

It was all that was needed to be said as the medic walked over to their sparkling and picked him up.

Sam felt miserable and was stunned giving out a started surprised squawk as he was lifted. "Easy boy, just going to make you feel better."

Sam gave a weak struggle. "I'm fine." He tried to crawl out of the giant hands that held him firm.

Ratchet gave a huff and snort as he sat down pulling down Sam's pants and underwear as he did. "AH HEY STOP THAT!"

"No; you stop or you'll be left with a sorer bottom and no healing." Sam went tense looking up at Ratchet who now had him draped over his leg and pinned with one hand. He couldn't help but squirm well aware of the others watching making his face go red. He quickly looked away and down. Stupid Robots. He felt something cool touch his bottom and jerked gasping his hands grabbing the metal below him. A hand rubbed his back as the medicine did its job. Slowly the red began to fade leaving the skin on his bottom once again pale.

Sam began to relax as the pain faded making him push into the medic unconsciously. Ratchet smiled and kept rubbing the boy's back. "There you go Sam, you're okay." His bottoms were pulled back up and he was handed back to Bee who held him to his chasis and rubbed his back. Sam pushed into him clinging. Despite being spanked they were really good to him he could see this now. They even allowed him to have healing. He took a glance up at his guardian who's optics softened more.

This was all new not just to him but to them. Maybe…he could give it a chance. Learn to live and be a family with these bots…Optimus made a small noise. "Sam are you ready to go?"

The boy gave a small nod in return to his question making Optimus give a small smile that you would have missed if you weren't paying attention. "Then let's get the cube, autoboots roll out."


	4. It's not worth a cube

You know one of those days where you feel like everything is going wrong? Yeah? Sam sure as hell did as he stood close to a statue holding the cube. How the Hell had he gotten here?!

Oh yeah, after being healed by Ratchet they went to go after the cube. Only to be temporarily slowed down by Sector 7. Of course IronHide had rid them of any and all weapons but this did little to comfort Sam who shifted from foot to foot standing close to Bee.

These guys had been tracking them and hadn't been keen on wanting to lose on the aliens or their technology. This is where the interesting part had happened they had welcomed the robots as guests. A little disconcerting for Sam. The government did just welcome guests!

Sam gripped Bees metal. "Bumblebee...don't trust them."

Bee frowned at Sam. Seeing how tense he was, how was ready to almost run sent Bee on edge as they entered the base all guns on them. He made a distressed sound. Optimus, Hide, Ratchet, Jazz, all froze. They understood refusing to go any further.

Sam relaxed somewhat his warning hadn't gone unheeded. It made the sector 7 guys on edge they knew that they knew something was up. Eyes on Sam who tensed more backing away.

"Easy kid, want some ice cream? Something to drink maybe?"

Sam didn't hesitate shaking his head no. "What is it want from them...the government is not exactly guest friendly! You wouldn't just invite them in so welcoming! You are going to do something to them or you wouldn't have guns trained on them! You're a service no one knows exist and you expect us to just trust you!? No way!"

The man frowned. This kid was smarter than he looked. Agent Seymour wasn't sure to be impressed or just give the order but as seeing the kid back away he knew his answer.

"Okay, okay, stand down!" Guns were lowered. Sam still didn't feel at ease.

"Look they are looking for a giant cube! A big metal one." Optimus said nothing. Sam was clearly doing this for them. He was wanting to protect them in some way.

Seymour looked taken back. Sam knew it. He knew exactly what he was talking about! This idiot gave that a way.

Bee buzzed frowning at Optimus who nodded. "Sam you stay here with Jazz, Hide, and Ratchet. Bee is with me."

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME OUT HERE BY MYSE-!" Optimus' eyes narrowed stopping Sam from saying more.

"You are not by yourself Sam. Stay here with them. Not another word." Jazz gently picked up their boy holding him to his chasis comfortingly.

"We got 'im Optimus you get that cube." Sam could only watch helplessly as he the two autobots headed inside the Sector 7.

It felt like forever. He began to push at Jazz. In truth it had been only ten minutes. "Jazz let go!"

Jazz did not frowning down at their young charge. "Sam!"

"Jazz it's been too long!"

"Sam calm down we…"

Alarms sounded loudly as red flashing lights flashed. Sam had a sinking feeling.

Now here he was on a building about to die!

He tried to inch around it scared out of his mind. This tyrant was going to kill him, get the cube, destroy Earth! Sam swallowed thickly as he tried to keep his balance on the ledge. Ignoring his thoughts telling he was going to die or at least trying to.

"Give me the cube boy!" Sam looked down at the ground holding onto the statue tighter closing his eyes. "You may live to be my pet."

Sam frowned at this. He was no one's pet! Well...the autobots...but they treated him like their kid? Did they think him a pet? Shaking his head he tried moving in closer to the statue almost making him slip. "AH!"

Megatron had had enough of this foolishness! He hit the statue sending both Sam, the cube, chunks of cement, statue, off the edge. Keeping the cube close to chest Sam couldn't help but scream even as a giant hand caught him. "I have you Sam."

The voice of Optimus made him look up in relief. "Optimus…"

The gentle call of his name distracted him allowing a blow to hit him knocking off the side of the buildings he was holding onto, to the hard asphalt below, all the while holding Sam closer to him to keep him safe.

Sam could only think as to how they had gotten here. Literally he had fallen asleep in his guardians backseat after being healed by Ratchet. He was thankful to no longer feel a burning in his rear. Still though, he had woken up to loud explosions then Bee hiding him away in a vacant building.

Hiding to say the least was the last of his worries when he had seen what that cube could do. Solution keep it away from the bad robots, wrong solution...take the cube and run. Now here he was under Optimus who was trying to keep him safe from the deadliest of cons.

"Sam...put the cube in my chest…" Sam's eyes went wide. He seriously did NOT just tell him to KILL him! Megatron growled across from them a better idea forming in his head.

"Sorry Optimus...I can't do that." Before he could be grabbed he ran to Megatron who bent over to take the cube thinking the boy had chosen a different side.

"You want it...You got it Megatron!" To his shock before he could get a grip on it Sam more or less thrust it up into Megatron's chest. Leaving to quite an ugly demise.

He sighed tiredly. That had taken a lot out of him. He was hurt, that much was known, if the blood didn't say anything. Optimus gently lifted Sam up holding him to his chasis. Sam had risked his life but for now that can be overlooked. Right now they had to get out of here and somewhere safe.

Taking Sam from their leader Bee took the lead shifting putting Sam in the backseat before taking off the others following close behind.

Why couldn't Sam just stay out of trouble?

Looking behind him to see if they were all following Sam laid down snuggling into the soft leather under him as warm air began to blow softly stinging at his wounds but not too uncomfortably so he could fall asleep.

 **OMG SO LONG SINCE IVE UPDATED! UGH! SORRY THERE IS NO SPANKING IN THIS CHAPTER! IDEAS ARE WELCOMED!**


End file.
